A need exists for a thin, light weight material which effectively acts as a heat insulator and reflects radiant heat. Thermal barriers are known such as wool, goosedown, cotton, foam, flannel, nylon, and several other cloth composite materials. However, to my knowledge, none of these materials provide the dual role of being both an effective insulation and a radiant heat barrier.